Behind the Facade
by White Alchemist Taya
Summary: She's admired him before, but after that incident she's no longer blinded by his façade. Oneshot. Mild KuramaOc


_Quick one-shot, hope you enjoy._

_**Disclaimer-**__ Don't own YYH, if I did Kurama would be in Makai instead of Ningenkai._

* * *

Minamino Suichi. There is only one word that describes him, perfect. Perfect grades, perfect appearance, perfect mannerisms, he is the perfect gentleman. 

His smile melts every girls heart, including my own, we were all under his spell. But...but there was always something, there was always something different.

I was walking home after a normal day at Meiou High, smiling as I walked through the neighbourhood. Just me, my bag and the side walk. I was born in Tokyo and lived here ever since. With me being familiar with the area, I would have never suspected that something dangerous would happen.

Of course there is always the quote, 'Expect the unexpected'.

It all started when a navy Nissan Skyline pulled up beside me. The shotgun window slid down and the passenger called out. "Oi Girly!"

I turned towards the source of the noise and my eyes wandered over the interior and exterior of the car. I noted that there were two people both at the front and back, all of them male.

My attention returned to the speaker. He flashed me a friendly grin as his black hair fell over his blue eyes. "I was wondering if you knew the way to Todashi Street."

I hesitantly replied with a smile. "H-hai... If you turn right on the second corner of this street, then a left on the end, you would see a convenient store at the corner of Todashi."

I was beginning to feel self-conscious from the stares of all the passengers and nervously tugged my red skirt.

The shotgun passenger grinned again and winked at me. "Thanks."

My face flushed lightly. "You're welcome-um...I have to go now, excuse me." I gave a small bow and continued walking home.

I paid no mind to the sound of the car doors opening. That was until another voice different from the previous one called out. "Hey! How about you guide us to Todachi?"

I turned around and was slightly unnerved of the fact that both back passengers were out of the car walking towards me.

I didn't like the expressions on their faces, it was then I noticed that the street was empty. I really didn't like this situation at all.

"No thank you," I replied, shaking my head. I resumed my course at a faster pace, praying that they would leave me alone. But I had no such luck, I could hear their footsteps catching up. Panicking, I ran, trying to escape the situation when the same car pulled in ahead of me. I paused, searching for a way out when I was suddenly grabbed from behind. I screamed and dropped my bag as I tried to struggle out of their grasp.

I punched, kicked, screamed; anything I could think of; but it was no use. I hoped that would save me.

I was hyperventilating, tears falling fast; just hanging there, limp in my captives arms. The closer we approached the car the harder I cried and feared for the worst.

I closed my eyes, wishing that all this was just a nightmare. Suddenly, the pressure on my arms and mouth were violently forced away.

I crashed on the pavement, landing on my backside. I immediately opened my eyes wondering what just occurred.

The first thing I recognised was the same red uniform of my school. I wiped the tears from my face as I watched my rescuer defend himself from the assault my former captives were inflicting upon him.

My eyes widened at the recognition of my rescuers' face. "M-Minamino-san..." I whispered in shock.

If I had been naive and as crazy as his fan club were, I would be jumping for joy that I was being rescued by the person of my affections. But as I observed Suichi-kun in combat, I realised that his whole demeanour changed from the calm personality. This Suichi-kun had hard, cold and unforgiving eyes; if it wasn't for the fact that he saved me then I wouldn't have known who I feared more.

I wrapped my arms around my legs to my chest and head on my knees in a protective ball. Intent on ignoring my surroundings, I missed the sound of screeching tyres fleeing the scene. It wasn't till a soft voice snapped me out of my illusion. "Are you alright?"

I looked up to see Suichi-kun's concerned emerald green eyes and his outstretched hand. Feeling ashamed, I avoided eye contact and settled with staring at his left shoulder. I didn't realise I spaced out just staring at his shoulder.

His hands gently grasped my elbows and pulled me to my feet; the leather handle of my school bag was placed in my shaking hands which I gripped tightly.

"If it's alright with you, I'll accompany you home," Suichi-kun said in the same soft tone. I lowered my head, staring at the concrete pavement and automatically took a step in the direction of my house.

I knew my body was in shock and I was still processing what occurred after the pleading thought of someone coming to my rescue. It was a surprise and a mental slap in the face when my feet stopped at the entrance of Sakura Park which was across the street from my residence.

"Is everything alright?" the same soft voice inquired.

Forgetting that Suichi-kun had indeed accompanied me home, I jumped and stared right at him in suspicion and surprise. His kind green eyes and ever-present smile looked back at me. I snapped to my senses as the memory of Suichi-kun fighting flashed through my mind. I could feel water gathering in my tear ducts in relief and gratitude. I bowed low, to show my appreciation and hide my tears, not noticing the weird looks I received from the few people around.

"Ar-arigatou gozaimashita, Minamino-san."

With that, I quickly straightened up and ran across the road to my house.

* * *

It's been three weeks now since that unfortunate incident. Word somehow leaked in school about how he rescued me, and now the story has been warped many times. Suichi-kun's fans have either glared at me or asked me a million times for details, and I lost my temper twice during class which has banned me from my club activities for a week. 

Thinking through, I realised that most people are naive, living within their fantasies until reality hits them, and blinded from small important details. An example would be the look in Suichi-kun's eyes that day, cold and unforgiving, a look that could cause even the toughest people to shake with fear. It was almost as if he was another person altogether.

As the lunch bell rang, I stood from my seat, holding a package, and left the classroom. Suichi-kun would have probably forgotten about the incident by now. I slowed down as I caught sight of his classroom door, I hesitated to knock until it was slid open. I stared in surprise at the boy who opened the door, I knew he wasn't enrolled in my school at first sight.

Slicked back, black hair; green uniform and a clear bad ass attitude. "Who're you?"

I hesitated to answer. "Um, is Minamino-san there?"

He stared at me closely, making me more uncomfortable, before recognition dawned on his face. "You're that girl K-Suichi saved," he then promptly called over his shoulder. "Oi Fox-boy! You gotta visitor."

I looked past him to see Suichi-kun excuse himself from a conversation. As I watched, I could see that Suichi-kun's smiles were not really genuine; just a facade hiding the fact that he's trying to distance himself from others.

"What is it, Yusuke?" I looked up at the sound of Suichi-kun's voice.

"Girl here to see you," the boy, Yusuke, gave a pat on Suichi-kun's shoulder and left. "Later."

Suichi-kun nodded at him and turned towards me, his eyes widened a bit and questioned. "Mikagami-san?"

I was surprised, we were never introduced and he knew my name. "How did you know my name?"

Suichi-kun smiled lightly and answered. "I saw the nameplate at your house."

"Oh," I paused and bowed, handing him the package I was holding. "I'm sorry for thanking you this late, but thank you for the other day, I can't bare to think what would had happened if you weren't there..."

Gentle hands received the package and I barely stopped myself from blushing.

"Thank you," Suichi-kun said with the same soft voice from that day.

I looked up, embarrassed, but seeing the sincerity in his eyes made me smile. "Your welcome, Minamino-san. Oh, the package, it's a bento for lunch."

I smiled again and excused myself heading back to my classroom. That is until I stopped and turned around.

"Minamino-san?" I called back.

Like a good gentleman he answered back. "Yes?"

"It's alright to be yourself, Minamino-san. No-one would think too badly of you, I think they would like to know the real you, I do." I bowed and left, leaving Suichi-kun in slight shock.

I suppose not many people could see through his facade, oh well.


End file.
